creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2014
06:11 Szkoda c: 06:12 Mam nowy komputer i nie ogarniam na razie tego wszystkiego. Więc cisnę bez modyfikacji chatu. 06:12 * Noworoczna zawija się w koc 06:12 zimno mi .-. 06:12 Aracz, wgl. masz Chat Haxy? 06:12 Mam, ale turn-offnięte. 06:12 k. 06:12 pardon, zw 06:12 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Naomi_%26_Jeff ;____; 06:12 Pisałem że tulpa. 06:13 To źle, że ludzie zaczynają mnie denerwować? ;-; 06:13 Bowser co to MWŚ? odpowiedz 06:13 Bartek, wiki. 06:13 już c: 06:13 Bartku - masz linka u góry. 06:13 mam logi, bro c: 06:13 Głównie zrobiona pod (nieudolny) RP. 06:13 http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 06:13 ;c 06:13 Hehehe, ciekawe od kogo pomysł zabrany, co nie Lobo? 06:13 Prosz. Jesli ktos chcial 06:13 zetwu 06:13 taaa 06:14 >.> 06:14 o/ 06:14 siemasz Rus...znaczy Siergiej xD 06:14 Ciebie kojarzę z D&B. 06:14 Avantejra 06:14 O.o 06:14 Jesteś czyjąś pacynką? 06:14 Si, si 06:15 siema 06:15 CZYJĄ> 06:15 ? 06:15 Lobo, nie wiem. 06:15 Ale wiem że tam siedział. 06:15 Więc pewnie Nox. 06:15 lol, i też spamił bądź trollował? 06:15 Nox to król pacynek 06:16 Si, si 06:16 Nie wiem, polazłem od nich. 06:16 cóż 06:16 są idiotami 06:16 lekko mówiąc 06:16 nową wikię chcą założyć 06:16 meeeh....wait, ale że kto są idiotami? 06:16 (facepalm) 06:16 Lobo, Zorro i reszta 06:16 aha 06:17 Zózół, kirtus i recmol 06:17 Sierg, po ch*j im nowa wiki, jak mają D&B do popisu. 06:17 i chcą założyć nową wikię, hmm....to mi coś przypomina 06:17 CP----->MWŚ (bp) 06:17 Lobo, tak samo Plittr -> D&B 06:18 zw 06:18 Tyle że nic nie można było na Plittrze zdziałać. 06:18 Dlatego nowa. 06:18 Plittr--->Role Play--->D&B--->ich wikia 06:18 Akurat Inaczej te drzewo wygląda 06:18 ? 06:18 trolololo, co za bezsens 06:18 RP było co prawda po Plittrze, ale znikło 06:19 A jak tak się boją mojego powrotu, niech poproszą Nanakiego/Vuha by mi biure odebrano. 06:19 nie da się tu drzewa tego zrobić 06:19 Niepotrzebny mi tam. 06:19 było PnP 06:19 :( 06:19 No, PnP też. 06:19 które ewoulowało w plittr 06:19 z plittra zrodziło się RP wiki ale umarło 06:19 PnP? Co to? A, i zapomnieliście o Spamlandii 06:20 potem narodził się z plittra D&B 06:20 SL to inna wiki 06:20 aha 06:20 Zrobiła ją Meme, i to tylko pod spam. 06:20 który umiera na rzecz nowej wiki 06:20 emmm.....a co to te PnP? (bp) 06:20 Lobo, Pora na Przygodę. 06:20 Pora na Przygodę? 06:20 Ta bajka z CN. 06:20 (derp) 06:21 aha....lol, to wy ją stworzyliście?! xD 06:21 Nie 06:21 :'( 06:21 aha 06:21 Jedynie tam siedzieli. 06:21 nie ja tego prawie nie oglądam 06:21 ja pisałam pod Wodogrzmotami Wielkimi c: 06:21 Pora już więc z nami chodź, odwiedzimy odległy ląd. Z Jake'em psem i człowiekiem Finnem przygody pełne będą chwile. (derp) 06:21 ;-( 06:21 jj 06:21 o/ 06:21 a tylko dlatego, bo Bill Cipher c: 06:22 hej Psycho 06:22 no, musiałam się tam wypowiedzieć, no c: 06:22 Hmm, ciekawi mnie ich zapał. 06:22 Tym razem by była głupota robić nową wiki. 06:22 tam nawet Recmo pisał 06:22 Ale nieważne, zmieńmy temat. 06:22 :( 06:22 niech zajmą jakąś wymarłą (bp) 06:23 ....cisza.... 06:23 z/w włącze Haxy 06:23 ok 06:23 ;-( 06:24 j/j 06:24 Ked, a z tobą co? Przecież CP nie umarło i nie umiera :D 06:24 Keda, co się stało? 06:24 moje życie nie ma sensu 06:24 Słuchałeś te Nightcore!? 06:24 od trzech godzin mam sraczke 06:24 ide sie utopić 06:24 (ogw) 06:24 (derp) 06:24 (facepalm) 06:24 XD 06:24 w sra.....a dobra, nie dołujęxD 06:24 Zaczynam myśleć nad sensem życia przez coś takiego (ogw) 06:24 Keda 06:24 co 06:25 Noworoczna, rly? xD 06:25 utop się w fekaliach, będzie taniej 06:25 xd 06:25 (ogw) 06:25 xd 06:25 przez sraczkę, nie mogę xD 06:25 Eliv - miałam to napisać xd 06:25 Albo przez skojarzenia Aracza dotyczące " ;^; " 06:26 xd 06:26 No trochę to przypomina .-. 06:26 live to jakie słowo wyjdzie od tyłu 06:26 (ogw) 06:26 kurde, te skojarzenia xd 06:26 D: 06:26 Helou 06:26 siemka 06:26 o/ 06:27 hej Nos 06:27 ECH0 D: 06:28 :-( 06:28 Jakie znowu echo? 06:28 Lagi 06:28 Lagi mam bardzo ;-; 06:28 ;-( 06:28 ja tyż (bp) 06:28 a to dlatego, że mnie net nie kocha (bp) 06:28 Pszypadeg? 06:28 nie sondze xd 06:29 Bow, Ja, Ped i Lobo wiedzą co to ECH0 06:29 Lobo 06:29 (derp) 06:29 Chcesz milke mleczną? 06:29 WAS, ja nie wiem 06:29 Mhm. 06:29 też mam milkę!! (all!) 06:29 (ALL!) 06:29 ;-( 06:29 Przy okazji, ktoś pamięta? 06:30 Ja! 06:30 Ostatnio paczyłam xd 06:30 ;( 06:30 Keda, nie przesadzaj z tą emotką. 06:30 Czemu nikt nie mieszka w Łodzi? ;_; 06:30 ale że o co chodzi z tą mapą? 06:30 Oprócz mnie ;_; 06:30 Lobo, na tej mapie jest pokazane gdzie mieszka dany user. 06:30 jestem smutny 06:30 :( 06:30 Kurdebele, cóż za pytanie mi Psychofanka zadała (ogw) 06:30 No nawet ja nie mieszkam w Łodzi tylko obok D: 06:30 rly?! 06:30 Np. ja (pod starym nickiem) jestem w zachodniopomorskim 06:31 fak, jak to więc działa? D: 06:31 Noseee, jak to jest mieć rodziców? 06:31 :v 06:31 (Ajekrandex, jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć) 06:31 TY TEŻ?! 06:31 Czo ;-; 06:31 Co ja też? 06:31 Jak to jest mieć rodziców? 06:31 Mi rodzice mówią, że jestem adoptowana (ok) 06:31 WTF, co wy macie z tym (jackie) 06:32 Z czym? 06:32 dobra, ogarnęłam tą mapę (bp) 06:32 xd 06:32 Halo 06:32 Lobo, no i dobrze. 06:32 z tymi rodzicami (jackie) 06:32 Wy przynajmniej ich macie 06:32 Niech ktoś się przeprowadzi do Łodzi, Zgierza xd 06:32 Zgierz .... DAMIANERO !!!! 06:32 Lobo, no bo Psychofanka zadaje jakieś dziwne pytania (comeon) 06:32 Nowa, ogarnij że prawie nikogo nie ma w Zachodniopomorskim. 06:32 Eudezet <3 06:32 Max. 3 osoby na mapie. 06:32 ;-; 06:32 Wow 06:32 Gdzie jedna z nich to ja. 06:33 Mi też :/ Lobo ratuj! 06:33 C: 06:33 Ja jestem jedną z 2, które mieszkają w Łodzi/obok xd 06:33 ja sie przeprowadzam do Zgierza tylko dla Damianero , muszę go mieć za sąsiada 06:33 mi też!!! 06:33 :v 06:33 Kto to Damianero? 06:33 Hai Bowzer 06:33 To jestę :D 06:33 LOL, ogar Psycho, bo to dołuje D: 06:33 \o 06:33 Hej 06:33 Cześć Loki. 06:33 hej Aracz i Loki 06:34 Nowa wpisz Damianero na youtube to się dowies 06:34 z 06:34 WTF, kody na mapie taakie D: 06:34 ;_; 06:34 Już się boję 06:34 Lobo, zapomniałem powiedzieć xD 06:34 Ale kij, ważne że efekt jest. 06:34 nawet tam są dokładne współrzędne < 06:34 Jak się tą mapą posługuje ;-; 06:35 Keda, to ktoś ze Zgierza? :v 06:35 ZetWu 06:35 najeżdżasz kursorem na kropkę i ci wyskakuje 06:35 Bow, to nie jest skomplikowane. 06:35 Gdzie jest Kraków ;-; 06:35 (facepalm) 06:35 xd 06:35 xD 06:35 Na południu. 06:35 tak 06:35 . 06:35 (ogw) 06:36 Nie znam 06:36 NIE WIDZĘ! (OGW) 06:36 I w sumie to się cieszę 06:36 Bowser, zgugluj sobie. 06:36 kurde, dużo do ogarniania 06:36 http://scr.hu/30sx/dnvv2 06:36 06:36 Derpie z gimbazjum. 06:36 Mam nadzieje że działają screeny. 06:36 Araaaacz (bp) 06:36 nope 06:36 Ajek, fail 06:37 Trudno. 06:37 Czemu myślę, że każdy link, w który klikam jest screamerem? (huh) 06:37 Screamery są zabronione. 06:37 ogaaaaarnieeeeeeesz mapęęę? (bp) xD 06:37 Bo to tyłek i luj. 06:37 Nowa, nawet w linkach do screenów? 06:37 zetwu 06:37 Ale tam nie ma Krakowa ;-; 06:37 Aracz, no nie wiedziałem (yds) 06:37 ZNALAZŁEM! 06:37 Lobo, ja się nie znam xD 06:37 o/ 06:37 Jak się dopisać 06:37 Do listy? c: 06:37 (hey) 06:37 Bow, napisz do administratora. 06:52 A jak znajomy to już sojusznik? 06:52 Kane nie odchodzi :V 06:53 nie 06:53 Ktoś spamił? 06:53 nie 06:53 To dobrze. 06:53 jak znajomy to poznany, jak jest wrogiem będzie martwym 06:53 Aracz, są tu z 3 inni moderatorzy, na bank by coś zrobili wtedy. 06:53 jak sojusznik, będzie żył 06:53 Spoko spoko. Ja ich kontroluję. 06:54 Lobo, umiesz? xD 06:54 ekhm, Wątek:10189 06:54 Ja już to na oko ogarniam xD 06:54 kurde, ale tam są WSPÓŁRZĘDNE D: 06:54 Właśnie. Gdzie jest organizator konkursu? 06:54 Creepypasta Wiki:Kartografia 06:55 Ja umniem współrzędne. 06:55 Miałem z tego czwórkę :D 06:55 to ogarniaj (bp) 06:55 Trzeba ogarnąć je z mapy, jakoś to Cube musiał robić. 06:55 Ale nie mogę teraz. 06:55 Cisnę z klanem. 06:55 W H&G 06:55 wut, z czym? (jackie) 06:56 od kiedy to Rico i Strange są z Gdańska ? 06:56 wait, a nie są? Pardon mua (bp) 06:56 Z 8 ziomkami. 06:56 są z Łodzi 06:56 aha xd 06:57 tal 06:57 Creepypasta Wiki:Kartografia 06:57 teraz powinno być dobrze (chyba) 06:57 A Ed niby z Warszawy, a mi pisala, że jest z Tczewa 06:58 ej, ja mogę ci ogarniać kolorki nicków, emotki, itp. ale nie KARTOGRAFIĘ 06:58 a ED to jeszcze ze starego wypisania 06:58 Loki, mogła się wyprowadzić. 06:59 * Siergiej Eliv myśli 06:59 tru....wait, wolała zad*pie (Tczew) od sztolnicy (Warszawa)?! 06:59 Lobo, różnie bywa 07:00 widzę właśnie 07:00 Ale przez ten rok (no prawie) mogła się przeprowadzić. 07:00 no tru 07:00 nie czuje krwi 07:00 ja od nowego roku będę mieszkać w Pruszczu Gdańskim (y) 07:00 Bartek, idź do szpitala i poproś lekarzy o krew. 07:01 a może to wampir? o.O 07:01 ale w palcu 07:01 ow.....ale że czemu? 07:02 już czuje 07:02 (y) 07:02 Heh xD 07:02 czekam na slendermana jak będzie mgła 07:02 wgl Pruszcz Gd. ma niedaleko do Tczewa 07:02 pomiędzy nimi jest zad*pie bogaczy, czyli Pszczółki 07:02 a gdyby Strange była z Gdańska to bym nie miał takiego problemu z nią 07:03 choć nic już do niej nie czuję 07:03 a no fakt....wait, ale ty ze Słupska (jackie) 07:03 bo wolę kogoś innego :) 07:03 ha 07:03 .........................Lunę? No, ona akurat z Gdańska jest (bp) 07:04 nie 07:04 ............uj, pardon mua 07:04 z/w 07:04 myślałem, ze wiesz 07:04 chce sprzedawać narkotyki dziecią 07:05 * Siergiej Eliv rzyga wszystkimi otworami w ciele 07:05 Keda 07:06 nie pisz przy mnie o narkotykach 07:06 j/j 07:06 a kto ci zabroni 07:07 O MATKO JEDYNA 07:07 właśnie zobaczyłem rany po użyciu kerambitu 07:07 lecę 07:07 nerka 07:07 (kerambit–taki nóż) 07:08 O/ 07:08 o/ 07:08 o/ 07:08 Hej! O/ 07:08 wycięte wszystko do kości 07:08 muszę się tego nauczyć 07:08 hej Thia 07:08 Hej Bobo! ^^ 07:08 *Lobo (troll) 07:09 pardon, ale nie mów tak do mnie, bo mimo wszystko nie pasujesz do nazywania cię czopkiem (bp) 07:10 XD A pasuje do nazywania mnie.... ? 07:10 Bobo 07:10 Bobo Fruit xD 07:10 Ja? XD 07:10 CZemu? XD 07:10 BOBO! 07:11 SKUCHA 07:11 (y) 07:11 Monia 07:11 przynieś mi Herbatę. 07:11 hej mój czopie Bowie (bp) 07:11 A ja kim jestem? ._. 07:11 Bowie.....DAVID BOWIE!!! D: 07:11 Bowie 07:11 Thia ^^ 07:11 :D 07:11 po prostu 07:12 I pasuje ^^ 07:12 czuj się po prostu nie poniżoną osobą przeze mnie ^^ 07:12 Ahh 07:12 Bołie 07:12 :D 07:12 David Bowie.....LET'S DANCE! AAAA D: 07:12 dance 07:12 Cześć Thia :D 07:12 Dla tych co nie wiedzą: Nikt. Nie . MA. Prawa. Zwracac. sie. Do. Mnie. THIANNNE. Albo. Po. IMIENIU! Hej Aarcz O./ 07:12 DANCE! 07:12 O/ 07:13 xD 07:13 Thia, czemu niby? 07:13 Thiannne- wkurza mnie XD Moje imię- znają nieliczni, bo jest okropne 07:13 Głupota zabraniać mówić sobie po nicku. 07:13 HEJ NOSEK! 07:13 O/ 07:13 Helou ^^ 07:13 Ajexy- to moje jedyne rozwiązanie xD 07:14 Nos- Hey ^^ 07:14 Ja znam imię twe (Troll) 07:14 I bądź cicho XD 07:14 A ja znam twe XD 07:14 Mhm, ale nikt nie zna mojego. 07:14 (ogw) 07:15 Więc cóż. 07:15 I tak Kemsyt juz kiedys napisał tu jak mam na imię ;.; Dobrze że było mało osób 07:15 Będę piratem! arr! (megusta) 07:15 (arr) 07:16 a nikt nie zna mego (like a boss (cugar)) 07:16 Bow, ściągasz wszystko z zatoki? 07:16 Mój nick byłby dziwny, jeśli byłby nickem CRER, c'nie? 07:16 (cigar) 07:17 Bo mi się tak wydaje. Pprzednio na każdej stronie miałem nick CRER, ale po jakimś czasie zmieniłem na NOSEE. Historia mego nicku na wiki, jak i nicku wgl. Jest długą historią, którą znają nieliczni... 07:17 Nos, historia mojego nicku ma ok. 4/5 lat, więc ona jest całkiem długa. 07:18 A moja za to jest porąbana XD 07:18 W sumie, historia mego nicku też jest porąbana. 07:18 07:18 moja...powstała w zeszłym roku 07:18 I w mym nicku (wbrew pozorom) wcale nie chodzi o mój nos xD 07:19 Właściwie nie mam nic do mojego nosa xD D 07:19 ja po prostu lubię Lobo i Undertakera cro (bp) 07:19 *bro 07:19 Historia mojego nicku zaczyna się w 2011 roku. 07:19 Łoo, ile ludu 07:19 a tak od 2005 pokazywałam się jako....Adula11 (dobra, znacie moje imię xD ) 07:20 i tylko na Epulsie Adelajda56 (cigar) 07:20 To idealny czas na CHAMSKĄ REKLAMĘ 07:20 ciśnij xD 07:20 Wątek:58534 07:20 Dej, nie. 07:20 O, nie o to chodziło 07:20 Nieważne 07:20 meeh, luzik 07:21 Ajek, on nie ma tak zrytego baniaka co ty xD 07:21 o/ jeny ile luda 07:21 wygooglujcie sobie Adula11, to znajdziecie moje posty z 2006 roku xD 07:21 hej Karu 07:21 Dejmiv - porozpatruj podania do konkursu :P 07:22 a nawet i z 2005! Nie...ten nick powstał w 2006, ale ok 07:22 Aracz- DO kiedy trwa? 07:22 z/w 07:22 Dejmiv określa. 07:22 i trzymał się do 2013 - wraz z powstaniem nicku LoboTaker (cigar) 07:24 w google grafika po adula 11 pojaiwaja sie rysunki Lobotaker XD 07:24 ;-( 07:24 bo na dA mam tam jeszcze nick Adula11 xP 07:25 hej Żel 07:25 Dałaś nam fajną wskazówkę do swego imienia :D 07:25 jeszcze na Epulsie (jesus, jak dawno) miałam Adelajda56 xD 07:25 ale to nie moje imię xd 07:25 Mam 29 lat! (all!) 07:25 A ja zawsze byłem, i będę Aracz. 07:25 Bowser kłamco. 07:26 Włąśnie ;'p 07:26 Bow- nie ładie kłamac XD 07:26 XD 07:26 Hej! O/ 07:26 cześ 07:26 Jo Kane. 07:26 Joł 07:26 Wszyscy obecni widzę, Elegancja - Francja 07:26 ja spadam bo właśnie się dowiedziałem strasznej rzeczy 07:26 ;'p 07:26 Joł Kane 07:26 CZo? 07:26 CZego? ;'p 07:27 Keda? 07:27 Cześć Karu 07:28 koszlesz? 07:28 Nie czekoj 07:28 o/ 07:28 Kup Motofen 07:28 Aracz, wbij na priva 07:28 ZetWu 07:29 NOSEEE 07:29 Crer* (troll) 07:29 Hej Nav! 07:29 o/ 07:29 . 07:30 Wojdź na Czot 07:30 o/ 07:31 hejooo nowoprzybyłym 07:31 Nie kłamie 07:31 mam 21392492358934 lat! >:D 07:31 Jak co to jestem tlyko na pw 07:32 pardon, że się nie odzywałam, ale Vinesy nowe oglądałam 07:32 lol, jakie rymy xd 07:32 jj 07:33 xF - Tak zwany fohus-pokus! >:D 07:34 Hey o/ 07:34 (hey) 07:35 JotJot 07:35 Ehh...co porabiacie? (TT) 07:36 Kto chce znać historię mego nicku priv! 07:36 PW 07:36 ja 07:36 tylko jak sie robi pw 07:36 ja oglądam śmieszne filmiki 07:36 Matko boska, internet zrobił zamach. 07:36 gdzie? 07:36 Na mnie xD 07:36 Ehh (TT) 07:37 Kane poszedł? :( 07:37 na to wygląda 07:37 noseee jak sie robi priv 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdLcE1UL67Q mogę tak patrzeć i patrzeć bez końca x 07:38 x3 07:39 prawda, że słodziak? x3 07:42 Czy to pekińczyk? 07:42 nie 07:42 bo Cziłała 07:42 http://i1.ryjbuk.pl/b499b1726a9dff68cf4806c4e6ca70ac7b5dcee0/czilala-gif 07:42 pomeranian z rodziny szpiców 07:43 O mam se kupić szpica 07:43 A miałem pekińczyka * 07:43 Nie bo Cziłała 07:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7QME0bzZuA 07:46 Pachnę jak łąka pełna puchatych jednorożców i truskawek (sj) 07:46 Nie 07:46 bo Cziłala 07:47 :c 07:47 Jak kraina jednorożców i truskawki :c 07:47 Bow 07:47 I trochę wanilii 07:47 lol, ogar 07:47 I w ogóle pachnę takimi cukierkami (kawaii) 07:47 Lobo, lol, Cziłała XD 07:47 07:47 Dobra (ok) 07:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgRkOlLSfgc nwm czemu, ale w tej piosence zajeżdża mi Cascadą 07:48 Bow - ja ogólnie mam tą piosenkę (bp) 07:49 papa o/ 07:49 Zw, idę pisać paste, nie mamm żadnego pomysłu, więc bd improwizować! XD (ALL!) 07:49 Powodzenia xD 07:49 Thia 07:49 daj tam mnie 07:49 życzę powodzenia :) 07:50 jestem dobrą postacią do Past 07:50 I mnie plz 07:50 xD D Ale jak? 07:50 Dziei. 07:50 Nie bo Crer jest słaby (troll) 07:50 Dobra, robię paste o czacie1 (ALL!) 07:50 OK! (ALL!) 07:50 ALBO NIE 07:50 Podróbka poyebów! (ALL!) XD 07:50 Pastę w której będziemy my xD 07:50 Ale już jest taka ;'p 07:51 ;-; 07:51 O Nosie, KAne, Pedu, Roz Kem i mnie 07:51 o ja z niemcami gadałem po angielsku , a jeden powiedział mi parę kawałów po niemiecku , a potem powiedział że wszyscy polacy to złodzieje i dlatego oni lubią takie kawały ;-; 07:51 * Noworoczna wącha sobie rączkę 07:51 (sj) 07:51 Karina jednorożców (sj) 07:51 :D 07:52 THIA 07:52 MNIE TAM NIE MA! 07:52 ? 07:52 XD 07:52 nie ja ide mu pocisnąć 07:52 Podaj, jak wyglądasz na priv :P 07:52 pamiętam puci puci do Dizzy'ego 07:52 nara , bo dzisiaj moge zginąć na wojnie z nimi 07:52 nerka O/ 07:52 (dostanę bana na wszystkich wikiach ) : P 07:52 jestem twarda, będę twarda i to obejrzę, pomimo ogromnej nienawiści do tej piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDZkudqgVXo 07:53 nerka 07:53 pa 07:53 Thia - a gdzie jest taka pasta o nas wszystkich? I dodasz tam mnie? ;^; 2014 10 18